Finally
by BruRoLeeNoyesHS
Summary: Alright Shane is a jerk Mitchie goes to nate for comfort. What happens later? SUMMARIES SUCK READ PLZ


****

Hey hey welcome to my second Camp Rock one shot. It's REALLY short and not very good really. Not my best work... anyway R&R plz!

* * *

" No, Shane! Leave me alone. go fuck yourself," Mitchie said and walked out the door with an angry look.

" Mitch please hear-" and was cut off with Mitchie yelling at him,

" No Shane I will not listen. I can see what you were fucking doing, don't try to explain it please," she said and walked and got a cab. " I guess Tess is better for you..." she said right before the driver went to the place she wanted to go. She went to her best guy friend Nate's house. She knocked on his door with tears streaming down her cheeks. He opened the door and saw his friend crying and pulled her into a hug.

" Mitch, what happened?" he asked. She was soaking his shirt with tears and he didn't care. He pulled her into the house and sat with her on the couch, arms still around her.

" Sh...Sh...Shane...T...T...Tess, oh, Nate," she said and cried harder. His eyes narrowed at the sound of Shane's name. He's hated Shane since the day they met. He always knew he would do this to Mitchie, but she didn't listen.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Mitchie and Nate were messing around in the cafeteria, when this boy with dark, straight hair comes in. He had brown eyes and looked really cute to Mitchie. She saw him and right when her eyes met his she melted and didn't pay attention to anything. Nate looked up and saw Nate looking at Mitchie and when Nate saw him walk over, he went and as getlemanly as ever said," Hi, I'm Nate. Are you new here?" he saked. Shane looked at him and rolled his eyes._

_" Um, obviously," he replied back and then the whore of the school came over and sat on his lap. Shane looked uncomfartable at first, but then she kissed him and he kissed her back sloppily. MIss Tess Tyler got off his lap and he smiled and looked at her, checking her out. NAte felt disgusted with this guy and walked back to Mitchie._

_" What an ass," he told Mitchie. Then, Shane came over and went up to Mitchie._

_" Hey, you wanna go out sometime?" he asked and Mitchie having no words just nodded her head. Then bippity boppity boo together...._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Nate rubbed Mitchie's back in a soothing motion. She kept crying her eyes out. Nate just sat with her waiting for her to get it all out. She finally ran low and just held onto Nate.

" Are you okay, now?" he asked. She nodded, but squeezed him tighter. They sat there and hugged eachother.

**XxXxX**

It has been a few months since that Shane incident happened and Mitchie was acting fairly normal. She would always go and hang out with nate and Nate loved that she would. You see Nate has had a thing for Mitchie since they met. He never had a chance to do anything sonce she was with Shane dumb ass Gray.

Right now, they were at Starbucks drinking some fraps. They were laughing and having a good time. Mitchie just wiped whip cream on Nte's nose and they were laughing really for no real reason. Mitchie has alwys felt a connection with Nate and knew he would always be with her as a friend no matter what.

After they were done Nate took a chance said, " Mitchie, have you ever loved anyone else besides ..um...him?" he asked saying him knowing she never wanted to say Shane's name. She looked at him wondering where this was going. She looked down. Not meeting his gaze.

" Well, I think I have," she said. Nate looked at her confused.

" Who?" he asked. Mitchie took a deep breath and looked at him.

" He's really close by,: she said with a smile. He looked around.

" Is it the guy with the straight hair and baby blue eyes?" he asked pointing at one of the kids from school. She looked over and shook her head.

" No, it;s the amazing guitar/vocalist with the curly brown hair and gorgeous hazelish eyes," she said. He looked around and couldn't find anyo- Hey...

"Hmm, I never liked him," he said. She looked at him an rolled her eyes. He smiled and took her chin in his firm hand and kissed her. She kissed him back and his tongue glided along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She obliged and her lips parted. His tongue ran along her teeth and explored every crevice of her mouth. He then swirled his tongue with hers and they stayed like that for a while and pulled away. Nate smiled and so did Mitchie.

" I've always loved you," he said and sweetly pecked her lips. She smiled more.

" I...I think I have to," she said and looked down.

* * *

**Okay there ya go hope you liked it at least a little bit =^]**


End file.
